


Shattering

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Ice and Stone [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: He knows what he wants from this meeting is nothing close to what the other man has planned.But he isn’t going to pretend he doesn’t know the man in front of him better than he knows himself.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Ice and Stone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Last installment guys! I enjoyed writing this series and I hope everyone likes this! Like and comment! It gives me life! 
> 
> Also I love you guys and the feedback I've been getting! If you want to talk to me I've got discord and tumblr and both will be in the end notes!

The warehouse is strangely bright as he walks in. While Greg isn't exactly sure where he is, he finds himself hard pressed to feel uneasy. He knows the building is secure, and even if he can’t see Mycroft’s guards he knows they are there. Even with that, he takes in what he can which isn’t much. The whole building is empty, a car is parked a little farther down with Mycroft standing in front. He can’t see the man clearly from where he is but he knows that is by design. Every little thing that Greg perceives, he knows was a meticulous decision on Mycroft’s part, and from this he knows what he wants from this meeting is nothing close to what the other man has planned. 

This is so abundantly clear when Greg gets closer. Mycroft has his brolly, leaning on it with one foot, cocky and expectant. This is not the man that cared for Greg, this man is one thing and one thing only, the power behind the crown; he has no likes or dislikes, no opinions, just outcomes. He knows he was only called here to be a pawn, a plaything in the grand scheme that Mycroft has sole power over.

"Good evening, Detective Inspector." His voice is slow and cold, echoing through the large space. He's always found this side of Mycroft, the pompous man that looks down on everyone around him, to just be a mask to hide behind. 

He can play this game too. He lets himself relax into himself and his surroundings, the part of himself that comes with being a driving force in New Scotland Yard. Mycroft wants Detective Inspector Lestrade, he’s got it.

"What do you want, Mr.Holmes."

This is how they talked to each other when Greg was Sherlock's protector of sorts. When he would scour the area for the dangerously bright man he hadn't seen around, hoping to every deity that he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. He was scared of Mycroft back then but he isn’t now, he doesn’t think he ever will, he’s seen underneath this mask and knows what Mycroft keeps hidden. Mycroft wants to be treated with a cold professionalism, he’s got it but he isn’t going to pretend he doesn’t know the man in front of him better than he knows himself.

"If this was about your brother you would have just texted.” Mycroft’s cool gaze doesn’t waver but the tightening of his hand on his umbrella is all that Greg needs to continue on. “Cut the bullshit, Mycroft. What do you want?"

His stance changes, both feet are on the ground, needing the stability now Greg has thrown him off. He wasn’t prepared for this.

It’s the small changes that tell Greg the most, like how Mycroft is focused. The stare is hard, analytical and closed off but he’s not focused on Greg, but on the wall behind him. Even while under the mask of the Ice Man he’s never seen Mycroft do this before. He sees an obstacle and deals with it, never this blatant avoidance of what is right in front of him. Greg knows what he’s doing, he only saw it for a brief moment a couple months ago, Mycroft is trying and failing to distance himself. Internally fighting himself on what he wants and what he needs.

Greg watches Mycroft’s jaw work but his mouth stays closed, he doesn’t want to talk and Greg finds himself tired of everything around him suddenly. This game, Mycroft calling him, being the sucker that went along with it. Mycroft is fine, he can see that now. If he truly doesn’t want to talk, Greg can’t make him.

“Well? I’m here, I played your game, I’m the gullible pawn that you thought I was. Congratulations. If you don’t have anything to say, I’ve got other things I could be doing right now.”

A beat of silence follows, Greg sees annoyance flit across Mycroft’s features strikingly similar to how he reacts to Sherlock but it is gone and replaced with something too close to reluctance that puts Greg on edge. “A _moment_ , detective.” 

It’s a request but one that Greg would never refuse, especially from Mycroft. After a couple silent moments, he sees when Mycroft lets himself do what needs to be done. He drops almost like a puppet with the strings cut; his shoulders lower, his posture while immaculate is not the ramrod straight it was. He feels Mycroft’s focus finally land on him properly and it comes with a look that he can’t quite describe. 

“There has been a turn of events, Lestrade.” The tone is quiet but determined to some extent. The armour that he cultivated for this meeting is slowly starting to disintegrate and Greg can’t be more thankful. This is the man that he cared for, that bloomed beautifully under it. 

“What do you need, Mycroft?” Everything changed the moment those words left his mouth. Even now Greg would do anything to make sure Mycroft was alright and he needs to make sure Mycroft knows this more than ever. Greg watches the moment when all of Mycroft’s stubborn pride finally falls away. 

His chest stutter steps as he inhales, he slams his eyes shut and wavers leaning on his umbrella for support. “No.” He shakes his head, “No, you weren’t supposed to ask me that. You weren’t supposed to _care_ , Greg. I was going to say what I needed and you weren’t going to care, that’s how this was going to go!”

He takes a step forward, he can’t bear to watch Mycroft break to pieces in front him. He needs to comfort him like he needs air to breathe. “Mycroft-”

“ _No, Greg_!” He cuts him off and he looks at Lestrade, the hard look stops him from moving another step. “I love you and all you were supposed to do was stand there and say _nothing_. You almost _broke_ me because you were and are one of the best things to ever happen to me. It killed me to know you could never love me back and you told me from the very beginning you couldn’t and yet-”

His voice trails off into the quiet of the warehouse. Greg doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do but to wait and listen, even though doing nothing kills him inside.

Mycroft looks off to the side as his eyes get misty and he says quietly, “And yet I still let myself get caught up in you. You told me you didn't wish to hurt me, and for that I am sorry because from the very beginning, I knew it was only a matter of time until I wouldn't be able to be what you wanted.”

He takes another step forward when he sees Mycroft wipe at his face. His voice returns to his normal calm, it’s fragile but it’s better than the cold that it was before. “Please don’t. I don’t think my heart would be able to take it. I’ve already wasted so many tears on you, Lestrade. The last thing I need right now is _hope_ or _pity_.”

Greg knows the best thing for them both right now is to give them this space, this time, but seeing Mycroft like this, he can’t bear it but he knows he has to. 

“Mycroft, I’m sorry.”

He finally looks back at Lestrade, the expression is soft now, understanding but resigned. “I know. Gregory Lestrade, you are a _good_ man, but I hate us both for letting this happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: faithfulDiscord#4305  
> Tumblr: faithful-discord


End file.
